Catenary is used to provide a way to power an electricity powered transportation system. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a typical catenary wire installation for an electricity powered train that runs on a set of tracks 101. The wire follows along the set of tracks and may be supported by one or more support posts 102 that are installed adjacent to the set of tracks 101 at periodic intervals. The one or more support posts 102 may each have a set of cantilever arms 106 that extend away from the support post, have insulators and hold the various wires described below. The wire may include a messenger wire 103 (that carries current and supports the contact wire) that is strung between the support posts 102, one or more dropper segments 104 that support a contact wire 105 that hangs down from the messenger wire 103 and is electrified so that an electric powered transportation system may contact the contact wire 105 that travels along the set to tracks 101 to power the transportation system.
In a typical system, a truck may have one or more rail gears that allow the truck to run along a set of tracks over which the catenary wire is to be installed. While the truck is running along the tracks, a person is typically still inside of the truck “driving” the truck. The typical truck has a platform on which a second person may stand to install the catenary wire while the truck is being driven by the person driving the truck.
In the typical truck, since the platform has to extend out away from the center of the truck to install the support posts and connect the catenary wires to the support post, the truck typically requires outriggers to maintain the stability of the truck during the installation process. In the typical systems, there is some mechanism to work with and perform the wire installation including the wire positioning, but that mechanism is difficult to work with. The wire installation may include holding the contact wire and catenary wire while working on the cantilever arms and/or the insulators that insulate the electrified contact wire from the support posts.
Once the wires are installed, it is necessary to measure the height and stagger of the contact wire above the top of rail. In typical systems, this may be done from the truck over the cab or using a trailer pulled behind the truck.